


Left Out

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Insecurity, Left out, M/M, Polyamory, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: An angsty one-shot in which Evan feels left out of their relationship.





	Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> Golly, I promise the next thing I write will be Conman.

Evan knew he was the outsider of the relationship. After all, Connor and Jared were husbands. Evan was just their boyfriend that they brought in. Even curled up between the other two boys Evan felt left out. He wasn’t the main priority for Jared or Connor.

The boy’s stomach twisted as he felt Jared’s wedding ring brush along his side.

That’s right, he was just their plaything. That was it.

As Jared left for work the next morning, he gave Evan a peck on the check. He then wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist, giving the boy a long kiss on the lips.

“See you two later!” Jared called as he headed out.

“Bye, love!” Connor called back as he took as seat across from Evan, who was picking at his breakfast. “You alright?” Connor asked.

“I’m fine.”

That night, the three had cuddled up on the couch, Connor in the middle. Jared had one leg draped over Connor’s lap and his arms wrapped completely around he boy’s shoulders. Evan attempted to scoot in closer too.

“I’m gonna put on Tangled.” Connor mumbled as he switched on the tv with the remote, skimming through the channels. Mindlessly, he began to play with Jared’s hair.

Evan’s heart ached. That icky sort of ache that made him want to disappear into the couch cushions. He wondered if anyone would notice even if he did.

The show flicked on and the three watched in silence, Evan clinging to Connor’s arm to sap up the bit of attention he could. Why was even here? Why would he subject himself to this torture?

Oh, because he was hopelessly in love with these two boys that were hopelessly in love with each other. 

As the movie continued, small tears escaped Evan’s eyes and soaked into Connor’s shirt. Luckily, the boy didn’t notice and Evan prayed he would continue to not notice. The only thing worse than not getting attention was getting attention because everyone pitied you.

The tears picked up in frequency and Evan tilted his head in hopes that the others wouldn’t see. Dear lord he was pitiful, crying in front of his boyfriend’s?

“Dude?” Jared asked, and Evan flinched. No, he didn’t want them to see him cry. They would make fun of him and laugh. Evan frantically tried to wipe the tears from his face.

“Are you crying?” Connor shifted next to him and Evan quickly tore away, running off to god knows where, he just couldn’t be around them right now.

Arriving in the bathroom, Evan locked the door behind himself and sat down on the floor, sobbing into his hands. 

Unloved. Unloved. Unloved.

Blindly, he tried to reach for some toilet paper to wipe up his disgusting snot and tears.

“Evan, buddy, you okay?” There was a knocking on the door as Jared spoke.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Connor cooed. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Evan said, though it was completely unconvincing as his voice cracked.

“Please let us in, Evan.” Jared smoothed his hand over the door. Evan sat silently for a second before standing up and trying to fix himself. When he looked semi-presentable, mind you he had pretty low standards at this point, he unlocked the door. Immediately, he was pulled into a big hug.

“What’s the matter?” Connor rubbed Evan’s back. Jared pressed kisses to the top of his head.

“I’m sorry.” Evan said quietly, nuzzling against Connor’s chest. “I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, I know that you two are married and I was just brought in and that your main focus is each other, it’s just sometimes I need to remind myself that it’s not about me. Oh god, I’m so sorry, please don’t dump me.” He cried softly into Connor’s shirt, was he seriously crying again?

“Evan,” Jared stroked the boy’s hair. “We love you just as much as we love each other.” He hugged Evan from behind.

“Sure, you came into the relationship a little later, but it was one of the best things to ever happen to us.” Connor assured him. “What would we do without our sweetheart?” Evan sniffed, giving a chuckle.

“I can’t imagine waking up every morning without you stealing all the covers.” Jared smiled, there was happy silence for a second.

“Thank you.” Evan mumbled, his boyfriends gave him kisses all over his face.

“We love you.” Connor hummed.

“I love you guys too.” Evan beamed.


End file.
